


Yibo’s Baobao

by AWorldOfMyOwnCreation



Series: When They’re Drunk [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bullying Drunk Xiao Zhan, Drunk Xiao Zhan, Gremlin Yibo, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation/pseuds/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation
Summary: Xiao Zhan is drunk. His friends are having too much fun with that fact.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: When They’re Drunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027059
Comments: 22
Kudos: 353





	Yibo’s Baobao

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Türkçe available: [Yibo's Baobao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832427) by [wybestboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy)



Xiao Zhan was drunk, really drunk. Everyone in the room can see how totally wasted he is, not because his face and neck were red from alcohol, not even because he’s been singing in whispered breaths for the past 15 minutes, but rather, it was the way he was trying to burrow himself on the person beside him, arms wrapped around him and hugging him like he’s one of his plushies. He was doing this in front of everyone, provided they were in a private room at a luxurious hotel and the people there are all in the know, there were still servers coming in and out of the room who can see him.

“Zhan-Zhan...”

Xiao Zhan paused in his burrowing, head turning to look sleepily at his shije.

“Zhan-Zhan, who are you hugging?”

Xiao Zhan blinked, his head tilting to the side in question.

“Ah, Zhan-Zhan, you’ll make Yibo cry.”

“Eh?” Xiao Zhan stared at her, eyes wide.

“We’ll tell Yibo you’re hugging someone else. You’ll make him cry.”

The guy Xiao Zhan was burrowing into raised an eyebrow at that. Wang Zhuocheng—who was sitting beside Xuan Lu—shook his head and lifted a finger to his lips, grinning amusedly as he continued to record the happenings.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes grew impossibly wider. “B-But... this is Yibo,” he said, pointing at the guy he was still hugging.

Xuan Lu fought down the urge to coo at the adorable confusion on his face. “No, no, Zhan-Zhan. That’s not Yibo.”

“B-But...” Xiao Zhan promptly turned his head and buried it on the side of not Yibo’s neck. “Smells like Yibo...” he muttered when he pulled away.

“But he’s not Yibo,” Xuan Lu continued to taunt, not even attempting to keep the smile off her face, Xiao Zhan was too drunk to notice it anyway.

Xiao Zhan hugged the figure beside him. “Feels like Yibo...” he muttered, brows furrowed in concentration.

“He’s adorable!” Ji Li squealed, pulling his phone out to snap a picture.

“Zhan-Zhan, ah, Zhan-Zhan~ Yibo’s going to cry. We’ll tell him you’re hugging someone else and he’ll cry~”

Xiao Zhan’s lower lip wobbled. “N-No! He’s Yibo!” he insisted, grabbing the man’s jaw and making him face him to pull him in a deep kiss, not hearing the whooping around him. “He taste like Yibo... so he’s—he’s Yibo!”

Xuan Lu pretended to gasp. “Ahhhh! Zhan-Zhan! You kissed someone who’s not Yibo!”

Xiao Zhan whimpered.

“Alright. That’s enough.”

Wang Yibo wrapped an arm around the sniffling man and pulled him in. “Baobao,” he murmured, rubbing his arms comfortingly, “don’t cry, baobao. I’m Yibo, ok?”

Xiao Zhan continued to sniffle, closing his eyes as the younger wiped the tears off his face. “You’re—you’re Yibo?”

Yibo met his eyes and nodded. “I am.”

“My Yibo?”

“Your Yibo,” Yibo confirmed, ignoring everyone else in the room who he knew without looking was watching them.

Xiao Zhan turned to Xuan Lu and smiled brightly. “See. He’s Yibo,” he boasted, so happy that he was right all along, looking impossibly proud of himself.

Xuan Lu giggled and cooed at him. Xiao Zhan buried his face on Yibo’s neck and nuzzled him.

“Tired?” Yibo asked, kissing the top of his head. He felt the older man nod against his neck.

“You guys booked a room here, right?” Haikuan asked, helping Yibo maneuver Xiao Zhan out of the table without knocking into anything.

“Yeah. Ge’s flying out tomorrow night, this place is closer to the airport. Less time to travel, more time for us.”

Xuan Lu nodded in understanding. “Every minute count.”

Yibo gave a small smile.

“Bo-ge~” Xiao Zhan slurred, plastering himself against Yibo’s side, “Bo-ge~ Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge, Bo-ge~ Bo-di! Bo-di, Bo-di, Bo-di!”

Ji Li, Xuan Lu, Wang Zhuocheng, Haikuan, and Yibo watched him in amusement as he continued to blabber.

“We’re going now,” Yibo declared, wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend. “We’ll see you guys sometime in the future.”

Various sentiments were said before Haikuan held the door open for the two, Yibo nodded in thanks.

Yibo—used to handling Xiao Zhan when he’s drunk—had no trouble getting them to their room. He led the older to the bed and made him sit on the edge before crouching down in front of the bleary eyed man.

“Do you want water, baobao?” Yibo asked.

Xiao Zhan shook his head. Yibo smiled softly.

“Are you sleepy?”

Again, Xiao Zhan shook his head.

Yibo chuckled. “Do you know who I am?”

The older man nodded eagerly. “My Yibo.”

Yibo grinned at the answer, he wrapped his arms around the man’s thin waist, looking up and asking teasingly, “Who are you then?”

Xiao Zhan giggled and poked both his cheeks. “Xiao Zhan!”

Yibo pouted up at him. “No,” he whined, “you’re my baobao.”

“Not a baby,” Xiao Zhan denied, pouting back.

Yibo shook his head and insisted, “You’re my baobao.” He linked their fingers together, “Who are you?”

Xiao Zhan continued pouting.

“Ge,” the younger coaxed, staring earnestly at his lover, eyes filled with love and affection.

“Your baobao,” Xiao Zhan mumbled, looking shyly away from him, “I’m Yibo’s baobao.”

Yibo pounced. Xiao Zhan squeaked in surprise as he tumbled back on the bed with the younger hovering above him, arms going around his neck instinctively.

“I love you, baobao.”

Xiao Zhan covered his face in embarrassment.

Yibo grinned, pulled his hands away from his face and started peppering his face with kisses. “I love you, gege.”

“Yibo...” Xiao Zhan moaned when his lover’s kisses dropped to his neck. He tilted his head back and grabbed the back of his head.

“I love you, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo breathed against his neck, “I love you so much.”

The older hummed, spreading his legs to settle Yibo completely between them. “I—Ahh...” Xiao Zhan moaned softly when Yibo bit his neck. “Love... love you too...”

Yibo pulled back and met his lust filled gaze, his own eyes reflecting the same. “Really?” he teased.

Xiao Zhan nodded eagerly. “Really!”

Yibo pecked his lips. “Really?”

Xiao Zhan whined when he dodge his attempt of pulling him in another kiss. “Yes.”

Yibo pressed their lips together but pulled back too quickly for Xiao Zhan’s liking. “Really?”

“Yibo,” the older whined, lips pulled in a pout.

Yibo bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from producing an embarrassing sound in response to his boyfriend looking adorably put-off.

Xiao Zhan decided to take things in his own hand, since his boyfriend was being mean to him by shoving his hands underneath his shirt and rubbing his palm against his abs.

Yibo grunted. “Zhan-ge, aren’t you sleepy?” he leaned down and started mouthing his neck, “You’re still drunk.”

“‘M not drunk...” Xiao Zhan denied, wrapping an arm around his neck, a hand slipping down his ass, tucking itself on the back pocket of his jeans.

“You won’t fall asleep on me?” Yibo asked as he started unbuttoning his lover’s shirt.

“Won’t... I want you, bo-di.”

**1005**

Yibo woke up to the sound of someone cursing colorfully. He let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. “Good morning.”

Xiao Zhan glared at him. “Fuck off.”

The younger chuckled, rolling to his side so he can look at him properly. “How’s the hangover?”

He cackled gleefully when the older man smacked him with a pillow for his question, letting him get a few hits before grabbing the pillow and pulling him until he was sprawled atop him.

Xiao Zhan winced at the pain on his lower back. “You took advantage of my drunk self,” he whined, “having your way with me when I’m not even sober.”

Yibo scoffed, “You were begging for it.”

“Not an excuse~” Xiao Zhan teased before leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re mine,” Yibo muttered against his lips, arms wrapping around him possessively, “I can do whatever I want with you. Sober or not.”

Xiao Zhan grunted, gnawing at his bottom lip.

They trade hard and lazy kisses before the older of the two pulled back.

“I’m hungry.”

Yibo gave him a big smack on the cheek and tapped his ass to signal him to get off. “I’ll order room service.”

Xiao Zhan grinned, flopping down on the bed in a starfish position. “My Yibo spoils me~”

Yibo rolled his eyes fondly, the call picking up stoping him from answering.

Xiao Zhan watched him, eyes shining with the strong emotion he feels for the younger man.

_I’m yours completely, Yibo. You have me wholeheartedly._


End file.
